Taking Off The Poker Face
by Integrity FTW
Summary: Romance at the Hot Springs. Rated T for Judi-I mean nudity. YurixJudith Oneshot.


"I'll go to the springs…in a little…bit…" Yuri shook his head with a small smile on his face as he listened to Karol mumble sleepily. The young boy was lying on the floor using his bag as a pillow. His steady breathing made it evident he was already asleep.

Raven yawned, "All that work in Dahngrest…heh, I have to agree with the kid." The older man settled on the small couch in the men's spa locker area. "I'll meet ya in the spa in a few." He dismissed Yuri with a wave of his hand as he rolled over, snoring within moments.

Yuri shrugged. Now he wouldn't have to worry about getting electrocuted by the old man's heart or getting splashed by a Karol cannonball. He couldn't blame the two for being exhausted. They had both worked long shifts as waiters at a Tavern in Dahngrest in order to pay for the expensive spa. Yuri however, found fighting in the coliseum much more satisfying. It didn't take him long to disrobe and find a good sized towel. With ease, the long haired swordsman slide the door open, revealing the relaxing hot springs of Yumanju.

A sigh of content escaped Yuri as he entered the steaming waters. His towel lay on the ledge on the other side of the spa. Yuri felt his sore from battling muscles being soothed by the warmth of the water. It was quiet. The only noise was the steady melody of water droplets on a bamboo fountain decoration. A sharp gasp interrupted the peace.

"Judith!" Rita's shocked voice carried from the female part of the spa over to Yuri's side. Out of curiosity Yuri swam-stepped to the divider so he could hear what was going on easier. "What happened to you towel?"

Yuri continued along the divider. He could hear the conversation just fine, but Yuri being who he was couldn't keep still. Being restless was just part of his nature. Yuri was using his hand as a guide, so he held it out of the water and had it in constant contact with the thin divider. The young man felt his eyes widen when the divider seemed to vanish resulting in his hand landing with a splash on the girl part of the spa. What he had just discovered was a huge gap. He could have just swam-stepped into the female part of the spa.

"What? It's just us-Oh. Hey Yuri." Judith's voice was casual like she was talking about the weather. Yuri knew he should have looked away, but didn't. He wasn't completely sure he could because through the gap Yuri had a clear view of Judith, her back was turned to him, but she didn't have a towel. She was looking over her shoulder as if she was holding a perfectly normal conversation.

"GRANTTHEMTHYUNDIFILEDPURITY! SPLASH!" Rita casted, "YURI YOU PERVERT!"

"Wait I-" Water crashed onto Yuri before he could finish his sentence. He shut his eyes, not fond of the idea of getting water in them. Finally when the aquatic spell wore off, Yuri opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of Rita and Estelle, in towels, shutting the door to their locker area.

"Jeez." Yuri muttered as he wiped some of his wet hair out of the way of his sight. It was then that he saw Judith break the surface of the hot springs water. Yuri blinked; he thought she retreated with Rita and Estelle.

"You certainly startled them." Judith's voice was smooth and a small teasing smile was on her lips. The water graciously covered Judith to nearly her collarbone. Yuri used all his will power to keep from looking down in the Krityan's direction. Her think violet hair was soaked and down, not up in her normal bun. It had a certain wave to it and fell down past her shoulders, vanishing into the water.

"I didn't startle you?" Yuri asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Judith's smile grew. It wasn't teasing anymore. Now it was full, genuine. "No, I was kind of hoping I could talk to you."

"I think I could concentrate better if we talked another time." Yuri mumbled, continuing to try his hardest to focus on Judith's face. He noticed her gaze flicker downward in his direction. Heat rushed to his cheeks. Was Judith looking at his…?

"Well I think you're doing pretty well concerning the…circumstances." Judith replied, now looking Yuri in the eye. She started getting closer to Yuri, so now she was on the men's side of the spa.

"I guess I still have a good poker face." Yuri replied letting a small smile form on his lips. Judith was so close it was hard for him to tell the difference of her breath and the steam of the spa.

"We're alone Yuri…You don't really need it do you?" Judith asked, her voice didn't have any of the laid back teasing it usually had. Her voice told Yuri this was a similar question. The Kriyan's ruby violet eyes looked up at him. He couldn't have kept the poker if he'd wanted.

"I'm tired of wearing it actually…" Yuri mumbled as his hands found Judith's bare hips.

"Thanks goodness." Judith breathed as she wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck. Yuri ever so slightly craned his neck downward, Judith did the same but upward. Their lips…

"Well well, whaddya know..."

_Uh oh._

-

**Author's Note: Lol! I've had this half done for ages and now after getting sort of used to writing fluffy stuff I finally got the guts to finish it! Tales of Vesperia is such an amazing game, so I had to get at least one fanfic uploaded for it! I ****so**** prefer YurixJudith to YurixEstelle. It so much more fun! Plus I support FlynnxEstelle so, yeah ^^This is a lot more…mature than I usually write. Especially the nudity XD But I think I did okay, and there isn't enough YurixJudith support out there so I had to help! And if you can't tell who it is that spoke in the end…that's not good. Raven for the win! (I am such a fan girl! *squel*) **


End file.
